


Only One Way

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker reflects on his failures and decides there is only one choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.
> 
> For my bingo prompt: Suicide.

Becker knew he'd failed in his task to protect his team. The one task Lester had ordered – no, asked – him to perform. 

He'd let Connor, Abby and Danny go after Helen by themselves when he should have gone with them. He'd failed to find them on numerous trips through the anomaly at the race track. They'd disappeared but he'd hoped they were through an anomaly, waiting for him to turn up and bring them home. They were counting on him and he'd let them down.

He'd failed Sarah, he should never have let her accompany his team through that anomaly, even though it had been her plan. She'd been so disappointed when they hadn't found their friends and colleagues. Becker remembered smiling at her, reaching out to comfort her when... he closed his eyes as the images returned. _Of Sarah smiling at him. Of him turning to answer a question from one of his men. Of catching a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning too late to stop what happened next._ He swallowed bile as his mind replayed everything. _Screaming at Sarah to get down. Running back towards her. Knowing the predator would reach her first. Running desperately, his Mossberg moving into position but knowing he couldn't fire for risk of hitting Sarah. Of Sarah spinning around, of her scream as she staggered back. Of the spray of blood. Of Sarah falling. Of the roar of gunfire. Of falling to his knees, hugging her against his chest. Of too much blood and the ruin of her chest. Of Sarah's last breath._ She'd counted on him and he'd failed to save her. No, worse than that, she'd trusted him to keep her safe and he'd broken that promise. 

The enquiry that had followed had always had only one ending, no matter how much he and Lester argued against it. He knew the ARC would close and it was his fault. His failure that had killed Sarah, that would leave Connor, Abby and Danny abandoned through the anomalies and waiting for a rescue that would now never come, that would take the ARC from Lester. He'd failed everyone who had ever depended on him. 

Becker picked up his pistol; he had to pay for all his failures and there was only one way.


End file.
